It's the Thought That Counts
by bopdog111
Summary: Sailor Moon Christmas fic! It is 3 days till Christmas but there is one major problem... Selena forgot to Christmas Shop so she, Raye, Luna, and a little boy named Jamie all pitch in to help her out to get what everyone wants with Jamie's help around town. Co-authored with Tashasarous.


**bopdog111: Hello guys this is bopdog111.**

 **Tashasaurous: And Tashasaurous.**

 **bopdog111: This is a Christmas fic which is my third one in a row. This time I'm doing the series Sailor Moon, and I got some help to do that.**

 **Tashasaurous: Yep, so this is a team-worked Christmas Story with our favorite heroines.**

 **bopdog111: Hope you guys like this. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Salior Moon! It belongs too Naoko Takeuchi!**

* * *

It was snowing outside in the early morning in Neo Tokyo. The perfect time of year since not only it was a winter break, but also coming close to the best holiday of the year; Christmas. Everyone was doing Christmas Shopping, and setting up the decorations for the holiday that is the come, and some of the families have kids baking Christmas Cookies, and helping their families getting the Christmas Feast set up for the day that has to come.

All but one teenage girl is getting it ready...

Who happened to be Serena Tsukino, who is also secretly known the Warrior of Justice and Love, Sailor Moon. But being the clumsy teenager that she was, Serena was one to forget things. At this moment, she was sleeping in an awkward position in her bedroom on her bed, snoring away and giggling in her sleep.

"...ZZZZZZ...Oh, Darien...my glowing knight...ZZZZ." Serena was mumbling in her sleep.

Then the door opened slowly as what was there was her little brother Sammy who chuckled slightly seeing her sleeping, and mumbling before slowly walking over carrying a blow-horn before he got enough, and-

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Serena screamed while Luna, who'd also been sleeping, shrieked in fright as both of them jumped and hit the floor hard. Looking up after hearing a hysterical laughter, Serena immediately boiled in anger.

"SAMMY!" She yelled out so loud that it echoed and somehow shook the whole house by her outburst.

Hearing the scream everyone outside turned over surprised, and confused as too what is happening inside the house.

"Got-Got ya sis!" Sammy continued laughing seemingly not stopping anytime soon. "Got ya good!"

Serena just growled deeper that her face started to turn red and her eyes were set on fire.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! Yeah, well, ya' know what I got ya? A fist that will make your face black and blue!" Serena threatened angrily for having being so rudely awakened, while Luna was dazed on the floor, eyes swirling in her half-conscious state

"Okay I'm going! I'm going!" Sammy continued laughing as he got out, and shut the door as his laughing faded.

Serena breathed in and out, hyperlating from her anger, as she grunted, "Oooh, that little dweeb! One of these days I'll get him right back and then he'll regret in ever rudely waking me up like this! He's definitely on Santa's naughty list!"

Luna shook her head to get the dizziness out before admitting, "You can't blame him Serena... It is your fault since you can't stay awake for long."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can stay awake for hours, thank you very much!" Serena pouted, glaring at the cat.

"I very much meant when your mother does sometimes you end up falling back asleep that makes you miss School." Luna told her.

"Ha ha ha. That's very funny, Luna." Serena deadpanned.

"Well, you're always late for it." Luna reminded. That made Serena flinch before she fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment with a sweatdrop on her head.

The door opened as they looked seeing it was Mrs. Tsukino who was wearing her Christmas Apron, and said to her daughter, "Serena darling I ask Sammy to get you up in what way possible so you would make sure you done everything."

"Did he have to make me up with a horn?" Serena complained, before the other part of what her mother said made her blink in confusion. "Wait, what? Done everything what?"

Mrs. Tsukino sighed, exasperated. "Oh, Serena. Don't tell me you forgot? Your Christmas List."

It didn't compute at first, but when it did, Serena's eyes widened as she realized what this was all about; Christmas shopping.

"You made a To-Do List about it, and we need to make sure your done with it." Mrs. Tsukino told her before adding, "And Christmas is in 3 days so you need hurry up darling!"

With that she closed the door leaving Serena standing the room with pure silence.

"...Serena how much of the list did you complete?" Luna asked breaking the silence.

"Uh...Uh..." Serena muttered, before she quickly went into a frantic panic mode, searching around her entire room, from wardrobe to drawers as she tried to locate her To-Do List while throwing her clothes and unbreakable items to find it. "Where is it? Where is it!? I know I had it somewhere! I can't believe I completely forgot!"

Luna groaned with a sweatdrop. "And this is someone who gets excited over presents." She grumbled to herself in sarcasm.

"A-ha! Here it is!" Serena declared victoriously, holding up a piece of paper like a hard-earned trophy. "Okay, let's see..."

She read the list and...to her dismay, while everything was written down, the only thing that was ticked off on her list was...

"Make the To-Do List-Check."

"Seriously?" Luna gawked in disbelief. "How come you didn't focus on what to do on it?"

Serena didn't answer. Instead, she screamed loudly that made Luna cover her ears, cringing.

"NOOOO! I can't believe this!" Serena shouted hysterically, racing to now get changed into her winter's clothing, "I gotta get presents for everybody and Christmas is in three days! Why didn't I do this sooner!?"

"I was afraid you would say that." Luna sighed, shaking her head in disbelief while thinking in her mind, _'Can't she ever get things done on time?'_

Once Serena was dressed up for the cold weather, the next she did was put her To-Do List in her pockets, yanked Luna from the floor and onto her shoulder after the cat shrieked, and then raced down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm off!" Serena cried out, which her mother sighed. She'd known that her daughter had forgotten, and had forgotten something.

"Serena! You forgot something else." Mrs Tsukino called out, holding a small bag that had her travel lunch.

Hearing this, Serena peaked back and, seeing her travel lunch, muttered, "Oh, right."

Sammy who was busy with a Christmas Cookie batter giggled as Serena ran off after grabbing it.

"And I'll take care of you later!" Serena warned, before zooming out, putting her boots on and dashed out the door. She raced down the streets with Luna hanging on for dear life.

"Okay, lets see! Gifts for Mom, Dad, Sammy, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Luna, Artemis...!" Serena was checking her list hurriedly as she ran down the footpath.

"Serena! Slow down and watch where you're going!" Luna pleaded while trying not to fall off.

While she was racing she failed to noticed someone was in front of her before realizing too late before-

BAM!

Serena, and the person both drop to the ground as Serena groaned, "Ow that hurt..." Before she sees her list is gone.

"AAHH! My list! Where is it?! Where is it!? I know I had it!" Serena shrieked, looking around in a panic while trying to locate it.

"Hey watch where your going!" Serena, and Luna looked to see it was Raye who was clearly annoyed at being bumped at. "Oh it's just you Meatball-Head why are you getting so panicky at this time?"

That was when she spotted Serena's To-Do List, and before Serena can stop her she picked it up, and checked it over.

"...Only one thing checked off on your list?" Raye asked with a disbelief sweat-dropped before asking her "How much more of a scatterbrain are ya?"

"Hey! That's none of your business! Gimme that!" Serena snapped before snatching her list from her friend who can be such a brat most of the times, and mean too. "And what about you? I bet you haven't gotten a single thing yet at all."

"As a matter of fact I done some for Grandpa, Amy, Mina, Lita, Artemis, and Darien. I am finishing it up today." Raye told her standing up, and brushing the snow off her coat.

Serena flinched at this before falling to the ground(anime-style). She then stood up and asked in shock, "...How and when did you do that and what about me?"

"Serena, I think she's finishing up by getting you and I something." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, Serena. And besides, I'm not telling you on what I'm getting for you two." Raye added with a smirk. "But you got me curious, what're you getting everybody?"

"I could tell you, but that's a surprise. In fact, I was on my way to do the last minute Christmas shopping for everybody including you." Serena said knowingly.

"So how come you haven't even gotten those yet?" Raye asked suspiciously.

Serena cringed, before sweatdropping as she was unable to figure out how to answer that one.

"Serena, Raye, Luna!" They turned seeing Darien walking over, "Good to see you three here. What are you talking about?"

Immediately, Serena went all ga-ga eyed and leaped into Darien's chest, throwing her arms around.

"Hi, Darien!" Serena greeted happily.

"Hey there, Darien." Raye waved in greeting, before smirking as she said, "We were talking about Christmas Shopping and-"

"Uh, and I just need to get one more thing and Raye and Luna are helping me with that! I can't say who it's for, though! It's a surprise!" Serena quickly cut her friend of and lied with a sweatdrop, hoping that she sounded convincing.

Raye and Luna both eyed her suspiciously and shock when Serena said this, before sweatdropping as they realized she didn't want to reveal that she was behind schedule when if came to Christmas Shopping. WAAAAY behind schedule.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm already done and you're gonna love what I got you, Meatball head." Darien smiled, surprisingly convinced.

"Really? What is it!?" Serena asked, excitedly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Plus, it's only three days left before Christmas. Think you can wait that long?" Darien replied.

 _'As much as she can be.'_ Both Raye, and Luna thought at the same time.

"Oh yeah, totally. Even if it'll be torture, but I'll love whatever you got me, because you're gonna love what I've got for you!" Serena answered back and laughing, yet in her mind she was panicking.

 _'How can I say that if I haven't even thought of what to get for Darien?'_ She thought to herself.

"I see. Well I better get going. I got some things plan on baking, and feasting if you know what I mean." Darien smiled to them. "Choa!"

He walked off as the three girls stood there.

"...He'll figure out you didn't get him anything soon." Raye told Serena bluntly.

"Not if I get his Present today, you mean." Serena replied stubbornly.

"Plus everyone else's?" Raye asked, skeptically.

"She has a good point. You know you won't be able to get everyone's gifts in three days, let alone one day." Luna nodded in agreement.

Serena pouted, "I can do! Just watch. I'll be home by four o'clock this afternoon with everybody's gifts. C'mon, Luna!" She then marched off to continue what she intended on doing.

A pause. Raye counted off the fingers, "Three, Two, One..."

Not looking where she was going, Serena tripped onto a piece of concrete and fell flat on her bottom before she began wailing loudly like a cry-baby that she was.

"WAAAAHHHH! This is not my day!" Serena wailed.

"Oh, brother." Luna sighed.

Serena suddenly felt a gentle patting on her back.

"Look, I'll tell you what." Raye spoke up as she had approached. "I'll help you get what you need for everyone else."

"Really?" Serena asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure. It's what friends do."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Serena leaped up and hugged her friend tightly which made Raye winch due to the crushing grip from her friend.

"But," She continued, pushing Serena back, "On a few conditions; No peaking at what I'm getting you. No running off or day-dreaming about Darien, and...you get to help me clean up the temple for New Year's Eve."

Serena flinched in shock, before slumping and groaned. "I should've known there was a catch." Still, if it helped her with her Christmas Shopping dilemma, then she had to do what Raye had requested.

"Excuse me?"

Hearing someone behind her, Serena, Raye and Luna turned to see who had spoken to them.

It was a little boy with a small tuff of chestnut hair, and blue eyes along with having on a light blue jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers and he looks the same age as Sammy.

"I couldn't help but uh... Overheard what you two are saying. And if it's okay with you guys I want to help you out." The boy explained with a smile.

Serena, Raye and Luna all blinked in surprise at the kid's sudden kindness to help out two strangers. The teenage girls shared a glance before turning back to the boy, not sure what to say. He seemed nice enough, though.

"If you two don't think so I understand." The boy told them nodding. "It's just my parents always told me everyone deserves respect, and love we share. Plus they wouldn't mind if I help ya with Christmas Shopping as long as I'm home in time for supper."

"Uh well..." Serena began, sharing another glance with Raye. He had a good point and really, how can they say no to the boy? "It's that okay with you."

"Yeah, we don't mind." Raye added.

"Okay thanks for letting me help you two." The boy smiled at them. "And that's a really pretty cat you have there ma'am."

"Thank you." Serena replied, "Her name is Luna."

Luna, due to not being allowed to talk to anyone who didn't know the Sailor Scouts' secrets, meowed in friendly greeting instead.

"Okay so what shall we do first?" The boy asked them.

Raye asked him, "First off who are you?"

"Oh sorry for not saying my name." The boy apologized bowing slightly. "I am Jamie."

"Hey there, Jamie. I'm Serena." Serena greeted.

"And my name's Raye." Raye added.

"Nice to meet you two. So what are we doing first?" Jamie smiled.

"Well, first we're gonna find gifts for my family and our friends." Serena replied, holding up her To-Do List, sweatdropping sheepishly while adding, "I uh...kinda got sidetracked for doing so."

 _'Kinda?'_ Raye and Luna both thought in their minds.

"Side-tracked?" Jamie asked before realizing, "Oh I get ya you were so busy putting up decorations, or baking Cookies that you totally forgot to shop!"

"Yeah, something like that." Serena replied, chuckling uneasily. Well, there had been a few other things that made her side-tracked apart from the Decorations, though she didn't bake any cookies. She left that part to her mother and brother.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Jamie smiled gently taking her hand, "I know some good stores that can help ya out, and the quicker we get there the better we had at finding the right gifts Miss. Serena."

"Sounds good to me, and please, just call me Serena." Serena replied, a little surprised by the kindness of the kid as Raye and Luna followed them.

After some walking following Jamie he lead them to a small store which doesn't look much but can still be a nice stop as Jamie smiled to them, "This is where I often get gifts for my parents on Christmas."

"Well, I guess this is a start." Serena remarked, gazing at the store even though she also had some doubts.

Jamie lead them inside the store as they can see that there is only one employee, and several other people looking at things as if trying to figure out what to get. Raye sweatdropped when she saw this and thought to herself, _'Guess Serena isn't the only one who is on the last minute Christmas Shopping.'_

"Okay Miss. Serena, Miss. Raye let's see what we can find." Jamie smiled at them. "Who are we getting for first?"

"I'm thinking Amy. She likes all kinds of study books." Serena thought, which made Raye give her a skeptical look.

"Books? Like the Sudoku Books?" Jamie asked.

"Uh...not exactly..." Serena muttered.

"She's saying mathematical and science books and things like that." Raye re-explained gently, while mentally groaning at Serena's lack of mind skills. Trust Meatball head to not figure out how to find the right books for Amy if she didn't have that kind of brain herself.

"Math, and Science." Jamie muttered to himself getting some thought before smiling, "I think I know where that is."

He mentioned them to follow him. Serena and Raye both followed while Luna gave Serena a bit a look that translated that 'This-is-going-to-be-a-disaster', while thinking, _'I surely hope she won't end up giving the wrong gifts.'_

Jamie lead them to where only one book laid on an alse as he smiled handing it to her, "Would this work?"

The title was: Everything You Need to Ace Math in One Big Fat Notebook.

Serena, Raye and Luna sweatdropped at this. They looked at the rest of the alse only to discover that the book Jamie had shown them was the only one on display that had anything to do with something that Amy would be looking for.

Despite the uneasiness, Serena decided that it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, this will do." She said, picking it up, much to Raye and Luna's shock.

"Serena, are you sure about this? Don't you think it'll be a good idea to look somewhere else?" Raye whispered so that Jamie couldn't hear her.

"There's not much time left and I gotta get all of this done today. Besides, it's the thought that counts." Serena whispered back. Still, she was finally making a bit of a progress.

One down, seven more to go.

"Great." Jamie smiled at this seeing Serena accepted the book. "Glad to see we got the thing for your friend. With her in Math, and Science she must be a Scientist, and a Mathmatician combined!"

"Well, she's smarter than me. That's for sure." Serena giggled.

"Serena, even a dog is smarter than you." Raye pointed out in a whisper after giving her a skeptical look, only her friend to shake her on the shoulder while sweatdropping with a fake smile.

"Annnnyway, next up is Lita." Serena continued, adding thoughtfully, "I think I remember her saying something about trying out a new Cook book she never got around into getting."

"Well do you know what it's called, or what it's author's name?" Jamie asked her.

Serena flinched, before sheepishly shifted uncomfortably, admitting, "No..."

"Well, how about a Cooking Appliance?" Raye suggested. "I remember Lita mention that her Cake Mixer is broken."

"Oh! What a great idea, Raye!" Serena beamed, never having thought of that.

"Cooking Appliance." Jamie smiled now knowing, "I get it. Come on I know some place where there is one that is less then 10 bucks."

"Really!? Awesome! Lead the way, Jamie." Serena declared happily, while Raye and Luna were both equally surprised. So after Serena payed for the book for Amy, she and her friends set off with Jamie to their next destination.

Jamie nodded as they walked to where to the girls, and Luna's surprise the employee told them to take the book free of charge after she greeted Jamie pleasantly as they walked to where Jamie knows what location it is.

 _'She seems to know Jamie a lot if she's willing to give us the book for free. Perhaps he is one of her favorite customers if she's willing to help other customers.'_ The Cat thought to herself, as she rode on Serena's shoulder.

He soon arrived at where it seemed to be a garage as he knocked twice before it opened revealing it was a man, and behind him were several things that looked a little old but still seems to work.

"Ah, Jamie. Welcome back. How can I help you?" The man greeted with a warm smile.

"I heard that you had that Cake Mixer that is less then 10$?" Jamie smiled to him.

The man nodded, "The old Cake Mixer. Let's see here..."

He started to look through the things as he said things at once, "No this isn't it./Didn't I put that over there?/This doesn't go there./Shouldn't this be tossed?/Ah, I've been wondering where I put this..."

 _'When he said $10, he wasn't kidding. Especially when it's from a place like this.'_ Serena thought to herself, before shrugging with a smile. _'Oh well, it's the thought that counts.'_

Raye and Luna on the other hand shared a bit of an uneasy glance. They just hoped that Lita's new, or rather, new-old Cake Mixer would still work.

"Ah here it is!" The man smiled pulling out what looks like a black, and white cake mixer as he said, "The Sunbeam Mixmaster Mixer that used to be a famous one in the 1900s to where they rarely show up here at modern days. She's about 4 years old but she should still be working fine."

While he says this he hands it to Serena who looked it over. It was unfamiliar, but even she had to admit, it was rather impressive for an old kitchen appliance. Surely Lita would like something like this.

"Yeah, this is perfect." Serena replied, handing over $10 over to the man. "Thanks."

"No problem young lady. Have a good Merry Christmas. See you soon." The man smiled to her before closing the garage door.

Jamie smiled, "Alright we got what your friend needs. From my POV I say she must be a Baker."

"Not just a baker, she's an awesome cook. She makes all kinds of yummy things and even makes her own lunch to school that is so big she shares it with me, Raye and our other friends." Serena explained with a big smile, and the very thought of Lita's cooking came into mind and it was starting to make her mouth water.

"That's true. Lita's an expert in her cooking, especially baking." Raye nodded in agreement.

"She pretty much sounds like a caring sister willing to share her dishes with you guys." Jamie smiled to them. "Your lucky to have her."

"Actually, you can thank Serena for that. She's the one who introduced Lita to us when she first transfered to Serena's school." Raye explained, remembering that day.

"Yeah, uh, short version though was that Lita didn't have much of friends and that's not something any of us would want to talk about without her permission. Actually, she helped me out when I accidentally knocked into big mean guys and she managed to scare them off. So I got curious and well, when I saw her lunch and that I wanted to thank her, I approached Lita and when she offered some of her food, we quickly became friends since then." Serena explained.

"Well, you might be a big klutz, but I gotta hand it to you, you know how to make people feel better, in your own way." Raye admitted.

"Thanks, Raye." Serena replied, smiling.

Jamie nodded before saying, "Okay so who's next?"

"Next is Mina." Serena replied, gazing at her To-Do List again.

"So what's on your mind for Mina?" Raye asked. In her case, Mina was the hardest to pick, given how she was a bit like Serena.

"Well, I do remember she was talking about getting a Christmas Hair-Bow, but with things going crazy at home, she never got the chance." Serena replied, thoughtfully.

 _'Given how Mina is just like Serena when it comes to being late for school.'_ Luna thought to herself as she remembered that Artemis once mentioned that Mina may be competing against Serena for the title of 'Queen-of-Lateness'.

"Hair Bow huh?" Jamie asked thinking about it. But soon a lightbulb appeared on his head. "Ah I know where we can find a good Hair Bow that can be $4!"

"Wow, really?" Serena asked, really surprised. _'Maybe this Christmas Shopping trip will be a lot easier and cheaper than I thought.'_

 _'Where did this kid get all of these ideas from?'_ Raye thought to herself, stunned as well.

 _'For a young boy his age, he really is generous. I guess there are such things as Christmas Miracles.'_ Luna thought to herself, equally surprised.

"Yeah follow me." Jamie smiled leading them.

They soon arrived to where a little girl a bit older then Jamie was selling hand made Christmas Jewelry.

Serena, Raye and Luna's eyes widened in surprise at the stuff the little girl made on her own. They looked like they were made from Christmas Decorations and they sure looked very pretty.

"Oh, hi Jamie!" The girl greeted as she instantly recognized him with a beaming smile.

"Hey Mallory! Are you still selling that Hair Bow you made?" Jamie smiled at her.

"As I matter of fact yes." Mallory nodded as she reached down, and pulled out a Hair Bow that has a Mistletoe on this. "I call this little baby a Mistle-bow!"

"Now that's the best Christmas Bow I've ever seen." Serena remarked. Mina will surely love that. "If it's okay, I'd like that buy that, please."

"Sure!" Mallory nodded happily, as she handed the bow to Serena who gave her the cash. "Thanks, miss, and Merry Christmas to all of you!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Serena, Jamie and Raye all replied in unison, thanking Mallory in return.

Jamie smiled at them, "Mina will really like the Mistle-Bow. But be honest wouldn't it count as being caught under the Mistletoe?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Plus, sadly Serena's the only one out of five of us girls who has a boyfriend who is also on Serena's To-Do List." Raye replied with a smile.

"Oh come on, Raye. That's can't be true. Aren't you and Chad in a relationship too?" Serena asked, teasingly and grinned as her friend grumbled in embarrassment with her face turning a dark pink.

"Who's next?" Jamie asked them.

"Let's see...Amy: Check. Lita: Check. Mina: Check." Serena read through the list, before answering, "Next are my parents, my little brother Sammy, Darien, my cat Luna and Mina's Cat Artemis, and finally Raye."

"Why am I last?" Raye asked, suspicously.

"I was gonna do you first, but since you're here, I have to be careful so that you don't end up seeing your Present three days early." Serena answered.

"If you had done this sooner, it wouldn't be a problem." Raye pointed out.

"It's the thought that counts." Serena reminded. "Now, Mom mentioned wanting a pretty necklace, Dad a new mouse for his Computer, a video game for Sammy and I'm pretty sure it's that new "WRC Racing" game or whatever it's called...and for Darien, I remember him mentioning that one of his favorite blue shirts got wrecked and he'd been looking for a replacement."

"What about Luna and Artemis?" Raye asked.

"I could say, and even though I know Cat's can't talk or understand us, it never hurts to be very careful." Serena replied, though half-lying due to the fact that both Luna and Artemis can talk and that Luna was right on her shoulder listening in.

 _'Knowing my luck, I'll end up with a dog chew toy.'_ Luna thought to herself, looking at Serena in exasperation.

"Well maybe Mallory can help up with the necklace." Jamie smiled. "And I know one more place that can have the rest of the things."

"Well then, let's head back to her and find out." Serena decided. Mallory was a sweet girl and she had such a talent in making Christmas Jewelry, something that Serena herself couldn't do. She couldn't even sew without pricking her fingers.

They walked back as Mallory with a surprised tone said, "Welcome back! Is their something else?"

"Maybe a necklace?" Jamie smiled to her.

Mallory blinked, "A necklace. Well I do have only one but it cost more."

"How much?" Jamie asked her.

"$20." Mallory answered simply.

Serena was surprised by the price, but then again, she still had a little bit of money left and $20 was cheap. "Sure, I can do that."

"You sure about that, Serena?" Raye asked. $20 for a hand-made necklace was pricy.

"It's the thought that counts." Serena repeated her new phase she did all day in a sing-song tone.

With that Mallory pulled the necklace which looks to be made of tinsel, and along with it was mini decoration orbs, and at the center was a star.

"I call this one the Christmas Tree-lace!" Mallory grinned at her work since the necklace does seem to resemble a Christmas Tree.

"Mom will definitely love this!" Serena exclaimed in awe, and Raye and Luna were fascinated with the necklace as well. So the blond-haired teen payed the money for the jewelry and she and the others thanked her once again before continuing onward to follow Jamie to hopefully find the rest of the gifts Serena had to get for her father, brother, boyfriend, last friend and of course the cats.

Jamie smiled as he lead them before he said, "We're here."

What here was seem to be a trailer. Serena, Raye and Luna all blinked, not sure what to say. Could they really get the rest of the stuff Serena needs to buy here?

Jamie knocked on the door as they hear some barking before what opened was a elder woman who calmed down a big German Shephard Dog as she looked at the three visitors, and Cat.

"Jamie?" The woman asked surprised.

"Hey Miss. Hannigan! You got a lot of things in your Junk Room right? So do you think we can maybe get some for Miss. Serena's Christmas Shopping?" Jamie smiled at her.

Miss. Hannigan turned to Serena, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Serena flinched, before explaining nervously, "I uh...got side-tracked with other important things such as decorating and helping my friends and family with other stuff that I forgot."

 _'No, really?'_ Raye thought sarcastically while Luna slumped in exasperation.

"Well alright get what you need." Miss. Hannigan gave them permission. "Take them for whatever reason I don't care."

"Thank you so much." Jamie smiled at her.

 _'She sure doesn't seem like to be in a Christmas Spirit mood. Wonder why she's such so strict?'_ Serena thought to herself as she scanned around for the last needed items she wanted to get for everyone else that was left on her

During the time they founded Darien a royal blue shirt, an old mouse for Mr. Tsukino, and Jamie managed to find two playful mouses one for Artemis, and one for Luna which he hid from Luna so she wouldn't see. They couldn't find what they need for Sammy.

"...Nope. Not here." Serena mumbled as she scanned through a pile of video games. The closest she spotted as a Go-Kart video game for Sammy's console.

"Not here either." Raye whispered.

"Well, I guess this one will have to do." Serena finally decided, going for the Go-Kart. Her brother could be very stubborn and gratitude from him was tricky, but she had to be certain he would like it. After all, it was the thought that counts. As she took it, she spotted something else that got her attention; a beautiful silk Kimoto that hung in a pile of other kimoto's on the end of the wall. She gazed at it, before gazing at Raye who seemed unaware at first, before looking at the outfit again and a smile lit up on her face.

She could just imagine Raye wearing something like that. Perfect!

"Hey I found something else for your brother!" Jamie smiled to her.

"Really? What?" Serena asked as she turned to Jamie after picking the kimoto while keeping it out of sight from Raye.

Jamie was holding what looked like a toy sword that seemed pirate like but can still be hard to the hitting. Serena gazed at it and had also remembered that Sammy had taken a bit of an interest in pirates lately. While she wasn't certain she liked the idea of that, he did mention he needed a toy sword for a play at school of sailing the seas lately.

"Good idea, Jamie." Serena replied after a moment.

Jamie nodded hearing that.

"Hey you two about done?" Raye asked them.

"Yeah we founded the last!" Jamie smiled to her.

"As a matter of fact, I got your gift too." Serena added.

"Really?" Raye asked, surprised. "Can I see?"

"No way! You have to wait until Christmas to see it. No peeking." Serena replied.

"But there is still one more thing we have to get." Jamie told them both.

"Like what?" Serena and Raye both asked in confusion. Even Luna was confused by this. Serena checked her list again and couldn't see what the problem was since now everyone was bought for.

Jamie smiled, "Your gift of course Miss. Serena. Miss. Raye still haven't gotten you something yet."

"It's okay. I already have something in mind for Serena, but she can't know until Christmas Day." Raye ensured him with a smile and a wink. Unlike Serena, she had her friend's gift in mind for weeks now but it was only today that she could manage to go out and get it. On the other hand, getting to said place would be after Serena and Luna departed for home.

"Well, what is it!?" Serena asked eagerly.

"It's a secret." Raye smirked.

Jamie nodded hearing that, "Okay... Well guess you don't need me anymore."

Raye then sees on a clock that it is 7:45 when Jamie mentioned before he should be home by dinner which is usually at 5:30.

"Uh oh!" Raye exclaimed, "We need to get you home right now! It's already quarter to eight!"

"WHAT!?" Serena exclaimed as she gazed at the clock and realized to her horror that she was right.

"Oh no! Jamie, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Serena exclaimed in panic and guilt. So as quickly as she could, she payed off for the items she bought from the lady, thanked her before dragging Raye, Jamie and Luna out of the trailer and sped down the streets in a huge hurry. They'd been so side-tracked that she didn't think to keep up with the time.

"Whoa whoa hey hey!" Jamie cried pulling his hand out as he said, "I appreciate it Miss. Serena, Miss. Raye but it isn't nesseisary. I'm actually a lot more then you guys know."

He seemed to look rather sad.

This made Serena stop in a screech, before she, Raye and Luna gazed at Jamie in surprise and now confusion.

"Say what?" Serena muttered, puzzled.

"You see my parents were... Killed sometime ago." Jamie answered them. "I took care of myself most of the time."

Serena, Raye and Luna were both shocked and saddened to hear this. So Jamie was an orphan? This quickly reminded Serena of when Darien told her how his own parents died in a Car crash when he was just a little boy. To hear that the boy who helped her with her Christmas dilemma lost his own parents too...it was heart breaking.

"I...didn't know. I'm so sorry, Jamie." Serena muttered, with feeling as she could already feel tears form in her eyes. Judging by the sorrowed look on Raye's face and visible forms of tears in her eyes, she wasn't faring much better.

Jamie smiled softly, and said "It's okay. I should've said it earlier. It was my own fault. And you know what is the only thing for Christmas I want?"

They payed attention.

"A family who cares for me with nice sisters to help me out." Jamie answered them. "And one that I can help as much as I help you guys."

Serena and Raye both shared a glances, before an idea popped into their heads. Jamie had done so much for them today, especially Serena, and hearing his wish made her determined to at least help make the boy's dream come true.

"I think we can help with that." Serena said warmly.

Jamie turned to them now confused.

"If you like, you can come over to my place on Christmas Day. I'm sure my family won't mind at all." Serena offered.

"Yeah, and since the rest of us will be there too, you're more than welcome to join us." Raye added, already forming the plan in her mind.

"You helped me out today. Now I want to help you too." Serena concluded warmly.

Jamie looked shocked at this before asking with tears in his eyes, "But why... I'm nothing but a little kid who you shouldn't waste your time with..."

"Who says you were wasting our time? You've been so kind and generous all day, because you wanted to help and we appreciate it so much." Serena replied, winking at him. "It's the thought that counts."

Jamie's cheeks turned a little red seeing her wink before nodding, "Okay... Thanks."

"Really, Jamie. Thank you. Without you, I'd still be struggling to find the gifts for everybody else." Serena said, giving the young boy a gentle kiss on the cheek which made him turn red even more while Raye giggled and Luna smiled proudly at Serena who normally was clumsy and didn't think of things like this as much.

Jamie placed a hand on his cheek before nodding, "Okay... I'll see you on Christmas..."

He started to walk off before pausing, and ran back. "Wh-Wh-Where do you live at?"

Serena gave him the address, "Right here. I'll wait outside for you to help you find your way."

"Okay. Thanks." Jamie nodded in agreement, "See you later." before walking off once more.

Once Jamie was out of earsdrop, Raye then declared, "Well, I guess we'd better make this the best Christmas he'll ever have."

"Right. I'll call Lita and Darien while you call Amy and Mina about the party." Serena told her.

"We should also inform your parents, and Sammy." Luna told them.

"One stop ahead of ya', Luna. I'm gonna tell them the moment we get home." Serena ensured her.

"Speaking of which, aren't you late for dinner?" Raye pointed out. "Now that I mention it, I have to explain to Grandpa why I've been out all day."

Almost the instant Raye said this, Serena shrieked again in panic, "Ahhhh! You're right! I gotta get home too! Later, Raye!" and sped off home with Luna shrieking as she held on for dear life, while Serena was leaving behind a trail of icy dust.

Raye sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes Serena worries me." She then made the trip home herself to prepare for Christmas Day. She would get Serena and Luna's gifts tomorrow.

* * *

 _Three Days Later..._

Sammy burst through Serena's door, "Sis wake up!"

To his surprise, Serena was already dressed and had jumped in fright when her brother burst through the door. "Sammy! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. She was wearing a red and white dress with red socks and red ribbons tied up in her hair to make herself look more festive.

"I... Thought you would still be snoozing like a baby." Sammy admitted rubbing his head not expecting her to be up already.

"Not today." Serena smiled knowingly. "It's Christmas. I planned on getting up early to dress for today for the last few days."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Sammy asked, confused.

"I just thought I'd give you another gift. Surprise!" Serena said cheerfully.

 _'Even I was surprised when she woke up this morning at 5:00 AM just to get dressed.'_ Luna thought as she sat next to the dressing table. When she'd woken up that morning, her expression was almost exactly the same as Sammy's.

"Well okay... You did got me there." Sammy said to her. "Well Dad, and Mom are waiting down-stairs. See you there."

With that he closed the door leaving Serena, and Luna to themselves.

"You seem very excited about today. I'm certain it's for the presents." Luna commented teasingly.

Serena shrugged, "Well yeah that too. But really I wanted to get ready to make Jamie's Christmas the best Christmas he'll have ever have."

"I see. It is a sweet thing to do, and I do feel sorry for the poor boy, and he went out of his way to help you." Luna replied.

"That's why I want to help him. He deserves it as much as anybody." Serena said.

"Well should we get started?" Luna asked.

"Absolutely!" Serena nodded, already racing out the door with Luna not that far behind.

A few hours later, after Raye, Lita, Mina, Artemis, Amy and Darien arrived with gifts of their own along with other traditional Christmas things such as food-coursety of Lita who volunteered to do the Cooking, including the baking, and other stuff before taking their hiding places in the living room while Serena waited outside for Jamie to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as the familiar figure of the boy who helped her out days ago began to come into view and she smiled.

What surprised her was that with him he has a wagon with him that seemed to hold something that is covered with an old blanket.

"What's that?" Serena asked him.

Jamie answered, "Gifts from me to you guys. As some type of repayment, and showing my thanks to you guys."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." Serena smiled, gently leading him inside as she replied, "Well, me, my friends and family have something special for you to."

"Really, what?" Jamie asked, blinking in confusion.

"Wait a see." Serena winked. No sooner had she lead her new friend inside that she switched on the lights and...

"SURPRISE!" Darien, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Sammy, and both Serena's parents cheered the instant the lights were turned on.

Jamie jumped clearly surprised at this, "H-Huh?"

"Merry Christmas, Jamie!" Raye greeted.

"We've heard all about you and want to give you such a wonderful time." Amy greeted warmly.

"So we pulled all together to make this day perfect for you." Lita added.

"You're gonna love it!" Mina added.

"T-This is for me?" Jamie asked.

Serena gazed warmly at the still stunned Jamie and said, "Merry Christmas, Jamie."

Jamie turned as he smiled brightly before hugging her tight. Serena jumped slightly, before hugging him back.

"Thank you so much." He whispered.

"Hey, that's what family and friends are for." Serena replied. "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah." Jamie replied.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's party!" Mina cheered, and everyone including their new friend Jamie who had become the newest part of their family agreed.

They recieved gifts from each other and loved it and much to Serena's relief, everyone loved what she had gotten for them though she gave part of that credit to Jamie as she knew that without him, she never would've found the gifts at all. Even Sammy adored his gift. It wasn't what he wanted, but it's close enough.

"Okay it should be my turn now." Jamie smiled to them as he is the last one who hasn't shared his gifts as they turned to him. He pulled the blanket off showing presents that are wrapped before handing one that looked tall, and a rectangle shape to Raye.

Raye took it, and opened it up as she looked surprised pulling out what looks like Jenga.

"Jenga? Thank ya." Raye smiled as Jamie nodded as he handed another to Lita who took it.

She unwrapped it, as she pulled out a wooden ladle.

"Whoa a ladle. Thanks I have been meaning to get one." Lita smiled to him who nodded with a smile himself.

Jamie then handed one to Amy who smiled unwrapping it as she made a surprised look seeing it was a small notebook.

"Miss. Serena, and Miss. Raye said you were really smart so I think to get you something so you can take your notes." Jamie smiled explaining it.

Amy smiled nodding, "Thanks Jamie."

Jamie nodded before handing one to Mina who unwrapped it, and pulled up two wristbands that each have Christmas Stars on it. "Whoa these fit nicely with the bow! Thanks!"

Jamie nodded with a smile.

Jamie then handed one to both Mr. Tsukino, and Mrs. Tsukino who unwrapped it, and it shows of a festive picture frame.

"This is great." Mrs. Tsukino smiled at this.

Mr. Tsukino smiled at Jamie, "Thanks very much for this Jamie."

Jamie smiled nodding before he handed one to Sammy who eagerly took it, and unwrapped it seeing it was a pirate hat to go with the sword, "Whoa! This is great! Thank ya Jamie!"

Jamie smiled nodding before he grabbed two things, and then to the two cats he placed on them small toboggan like hats, "Just to keep your heads warm."

The two of them meowed since they can't speak in thanks. Finally Jamie handed one to Serena, "To the most special out of them all."

Serena smiled as she took the gift, and unwrapped it and gasped surprised, and pulled out... A blue soft kidmodo with a pink heart on it.

"It's the best I could try to give you. Just to know that you helped me out when I did." Jamie explained with a smile.

Serena smiled as she hugged Jamie, "It's beautiful. Thanks."

Jamie hugged her back, "Thanks... Big sis."

"Big sis?" Serena asked surprised.

Jamie smiled nodding, "Yeah. You, and everyone cared for me a lot. Thanks."

Serena smiled as she said, "It's our pleasure too."

And Christmas can't get any sweeter then this.

All in all, it was possibly one of the best Christmases ever. Sure it wasn't very fancy.

But hey, it's the thought that counts.

 **The End.**


End file.
